Semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors and bipolar transistors are often used as elements in electronic circuits. As switches, these devices are useful for electronically driving a load such as an inductor. For example, an n-channel field effect transistor can be used as a high side driver to drive an inductive load. The n-channel field effect transistor acts as a switch between a power supply and the inductive load. When turned on, the n-channel field effect transistor will allow the inductive load to be fluxed. When turned off, the n-channel field effect transistor separates the load from the power supply and allows the inductive load to deflux. In many instances, the inductive load forms a portion of an integrated system that relies on the fast fluxing and defluxing of the inductive load for efficient operation of the system.